kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: M.O.V.I.E.
is the first story in the fourth episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on October 24, 2003 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary All the kids are watching a Rainbow Monkey movie ("Rainbow Monkeys and the Happy Crown" and "Rainbow Monkeys and the Bouncing Ball") in a cinema and were all enjoying it, all except Wallabee, who is sick of Rainbow Monkey movies, so he tries to enter a movie named "Violence The Movie!" but got thrown off back to Rainbow Monkeys because the movie that Wallabee wanted to see is rated R, meaning it's for adults only. Once inside, he finds out that the adult movies are really secret meetings to plan the destruction of the Kids Next Door. Toiletnator befriends him and even suggests, for once, a good idea to Mr. Boss, the host. Wallabee asks if he can go to the bathroom, and Mr. Boss tells him that adults don't need to ask permission. Soon, Wallabee is exposed as a kid and attempts to escape. Big Brother captures him in his hand, but then Wallabee, while being fed chocolate balls to be taunted, they will be the last candy he will ever eat, and he spits them into Big Brother's face, before jumping into the window that has the movie projector. Toiletnator comes out to the projector room and traps Wallabee in toilet paper, angry at the fact that Wallabee ruined his chance of being treated kindly by Mr. Boss and be considered a great villain. Wallabee distracts him by saying that he should be in the movies. Toiletnator starts talking about how great he thinks he will be in the movies, which is when Wallabee gets the chance to trap his toilet paper rolls attached to his arms, rolling into the movie projector. Toiletnator then is thrown out the projector window and Wallabee is back with the rest of Sector V at the end. The episode ends as Kuki describes the Rainbow Monkey movie. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Villains *Mr. Boss *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *Count Spankulot *Great Puttinski *Mega Mom & Destructo Dad *Toiletnator *Stickybeard *Big Brother *Unintroduced Villains (debut) *Potty Mouth (debut) Cameos *Carlos *Common Cold *Gramma Stuffum *Mr. Fizz *Chester *Ice Cream Men *The Proper Patrol *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Candy Pirates *Knightbrace *Mrs. Goodwall *Mr. Mogul *Simon *Father *Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters *Professor Bob *Chewy and Gooey *Gramma Stuffum's Food Army *Truck Driver *Bucket-Headed Usher Locations *A movie theater Transcript Operation: M.O.V.I.E./Transcript Trivia *Despite previous emphasis and character development in prior episodes, this is actually Numbuh 4's first character episode, making him the third member of Sector V to get one. *Toiletnator's disguise makes him look like Albert Einstein. *One of the kids seeing the Rainbow Monkeys movies resembles Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. *This is the first appearance of the Admiral costume later appearing in Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N.. *There were not enough already-established villains to fill the theater, so the designers modelled a lot of new villains after the crew. Goofs * There is actually a misconception: the rating R (Restricted) is actually for 17 and above, and anyone under 17 can watch under the company of an adult. Thus, the movie is actually for late teenagers and above. Unless the "R" rating is referencing the Canadian movie rating system. * Despite the fact that the movie was for adults only, Big Brother is in the theater. * When Count Spankulot stood up and called Wallabee stupid, another one of him seemed to be already sitting in the audience. *Several villains change seats from when Numbuh 4 stands up and until he stands in the middle aisle. *Potty Mouth has red eyes in the shot of Numbuh 4 without a disguise in the middle aisle. Gallery Movie35.png Movie36.png M.O.V.I.E..PNG M.O.V.I.E. 2.PNG Iguanadisguise.png Candyguy.png KND Villains.png Villains Laughing.png Codename Kids Next Door S02E04 Operation MOVIE & Operation FAST - FOOD 20170804-18124452.jpg Codename Kids Next Door S02E04 Operation M.O.V.I.E..jpg Villains Shouting.jpg Codename Kids Next Door S02E04 Operation MOVIE & Operation FAST - FOOD 20170804-18013268.jpg M.O.V.I.E. Category:season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4